Dans les Pins (Hommage)
by Nimfa Trickery
Summary: Ceci est un hommage aux victimes des attentats du 13/11 et un encouragement à ceux qui restent. Songfic "Where did you sleep last night" de Nirvana.
1. Dans les Pins

Bonjour à tous. Ceci est un hommage aux victimes des récents attentats et un encouragement aux survivants. Je suis adepte des longues NDA, mais je ne veux pas gêner votre lecture donc un autre chapitre va être poster dans la foulée, pour quelques explications. Pardonnez moi s'il ya a des fautes, j'ai écris ça à chaud et même si je me suis relu, certaine faute m'échappe toujous... Disclaimer, et on est parti.

 **Disclaimer:** En a-t-on vraiment besoin ? Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. La chanson appartient à Nirvana, la traduction provient du site la coccinelle point net. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3. Bien sûr, je vous conseil d'écouter "Where did you sleep last night" durant la lecture. _Nimfa._

* * *

 _ **Paris.**_

 _ **Où es-tu ? Je ne t'entends plus ma chérie. Pourquoi es-tu si silencieuse, toi qui es d'habitude si exubérante ?**_

Je dors mon chérie. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Hier soir, on m'as pris mes enfants. Aujourd'hui je dors.

 _Ma chérie, ma chérie, ne me mens pas_

J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas… Ils sont mort. Des gens sont venus les tués au nom de la peur.

Je tremble mon amour.

Que dois-je faire ? Hier soir, je pleurais, je ne savais plus où aller. Je courais dans les rues, seule, sans téléphone.

J'étais apeurée et perdue.

Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? Je ne le mérites pas !

Tant de gens… Au nom de quoi ?

Et je courais, je courais… Où dormir ? Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Charonne ou Roquette ? Où étais mon amour ?

 _Dis-moi où tu as dormi la nuit dernière_

Dans la forêt mon amour. Des arbres mon recueillie. Ils n'étaient pas tous pareil, non, mais au final ils faisaient la même chose : ils m'ont aidé. C'étaient de magnifiques grand pins.

Ils étaient tout aussi terrifiés que moi, mais ils prenaient soin des gens. Ils m'ont donné de l'amour, de la chaleur.

Ils m'ont donné le courage d'aller voir les autres arrivants et de faire comme eux : Aider. Je ne voulais pas être inutile.

Tu me connais mon amour : J'ai toujours le besoin de me retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs.

Petit à petit, mes portes se sont ouvertes, j'ai enfin pu aider de vrais gens.

Je voyais leur sourires, et avais enfin l'impression de servir à quelque chose.

Le savais-tu ? Mes habitants ne sont pas tous des connards.

Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi mon amour, j'ai seulement regardé, du haut de mon arbre, l'avenir s'illuminer.

J'ai veillé à ce que d'autre arbres ouvrent leurs portes. De chêne à saule, ils ont tous oubliés leur différences et leurs ressentis pour devenir des pins.

J'ai veillé à ce qu'aucun de mes enfants ne dorment dehors ce soir, à ce que chacun trouve un pin où s'abriter. Ce soir là, mon amour, j'ai dormi dans une forêt hétéroclite mais si cohérente...

 _Dans les pins, dans les pins,_  
 _Là où le soleil ne brille jamais_

Il ne nous atteignait pas. Le soleil ne peut pas nous brûler jusque dans nos cœur, si ?

Le soleil ne nous a jamais atteint dans les pins, mon amour. Nous sommes hors de sa portée, tant que nous restons fort et unis, dans les pins.

J'étais à l'abri, mon amour. La plupart de nous l'était.

Mais nous pensions, nous pensions aux victimes du soleil. Pourquoi étaient-ils tombés déjà ?

Nous voyions d'autre enfants nous soutenir, nous envoyer message de réconfort, nous rechercher.

Nous voyions le monde s'écroulé « C'est la guerre » disaient-ils mon amour.

Entre info et intox, on ne savait même plus si nos proches allait bien. Mais bon, la mort n'arrive que chez les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne peut pas m'arriver à moi… Comment ça, si ?  
Il semblerait que oui, mon amour, la mort a frappé à la porte de mes enfants hier. Seules quelques uns ont ouvert, les autres restant pour les pleurés.

Mais nous étions dans les pins. D'autre était mort à la porte, nous avions eu la (mal?)chance de survire.

Nous ne pouvions plus que penser et retwitter, espérer en vain que nos proches s'en soient sorti. Le soleil ne nous a pas atteint, mon amour.

Il n'a pas forcer le passage, cette vile créature a préférer s'en prendre à ceux encore dehors, qui n'avait pas rejoint les pins.

Après tout, pourquoi se compliquer la tâche ? Il est si facile de tuer des innocents…

 _J'ai frissonné toute la nuit_

Je n'étais pas toute seule ce soir là, tu sais ?

J'étais avec Maman France.

Nous avions été séparées par la cohue, je n'avais aucune nouvelle.

Je me suis retrouvée comme tous ces enfants, à crier des « Maman ! Où es tu ? » à tous va.

J'ai été contrainte de fuir, de laisser ma maman derrière moi, le cœur serré. Je l'ai abandonné, mon amour… Une vieille dame comme elle.

J'ai fuis dans les pins, ne pensant qu'à elle pendant que j'aidais.

"Si je le fais pour quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre le feras pour elle…" J'ai songé à elle toute la nuit. Avait elle été brûlée par le soleil ?

Mais bon, tu connais ma vieille Maman… Qu'importe les coups dur, elle se relève.

Peut-être est elle immortelle ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

En attendant, elle reste et résiste. Elle a même été aussi utile que moi !

J'aidais les gens physiquement, elle le faisait psychologiquement.

#PrayForParis, qu'elle disait ! Elle pensait à moi ! Elle soutenais ses enfants, s'inquiétait pour eux, appelant au quatre coin du territoire pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait !

Priez pour Paris… Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est elle qui l'a dit.

En tout cas, elle l'a bien propagée.

Maman France m'a beaucoup aidée cette nuit… Elle est toujours aussi forte.

Maintenant, j'arrête de frissonner, je lui laisse prendre la relève, je dors.

Je fais mon deuil.

Je pars, mon amour.

 _Ma chérie, ma chérie, où vas-tu aller ?_

Marcher.

T'aies-je déjà parlé de ma grand-mère, mon amour ?

C'est la mère de Maman France.

On l'appelle Mamie Monde.

Je pars chez elle.

Je vais marcher, parler avec ses autres enfants, montrer que tous va bien quand on est dans une forêt de pins.

Je vais essayer de sensibiliser ses enfants, de les convaincre d'arrêter de s'entre-tuer.

Tout va tellement mieux quand on est dans une forêt de pins…

Il y en a certain qui m'ont déjà contacter, tu sais ?

Tata Unis m'a exprimer son soutien et ses condoléances…

Elle est gentille, Tata Unis, même si un peu inutile.

En même temps, que veux tu qu'elle fasse ? Elle est si loin… C'est pour ça que je pars chez Mamie Monde, mon amour.

Pour que mes oncles soit plus que gentils, qu'ils agissent.

Je vais même essayer de leur faire oublier leurs querelles, qu'ils s'unissent.

J'espère ne pas croiser le soleil… Je coure contre lui.

Maman France dit que nous sommes en Guerre.

Le soleil serais donc notre ennemi ? Mais il nous éclaire… Maman je ne comprends pas.

« Il n'y a rien a comprendre ma chérie. Coure, c'est tout. Le soleil est méchant souviens t'en ! Il faut lutter contre les soleil, COURIR TOUJOURS »

Mais si mes oncles arrêtait de se taper dessus ?

Si ils arrêtaient de tourner mal ? Mamie pourrait aussi s'arrêter de tourner…

Et le soleil aussi.

Quoi, mes enfants ? Tu penses qu'ils vont mourir sans querelle, sans soleil, sans Mamie qui tourne ?

J'ai confiance en mes enfants. Ils se relèveront, qu'importe les changements et les attaques.

Et puis, après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi on les épargnerais. Ils nous détruisent…

Quand apprendront-ils à respecter leurs aînés et à apprécier ce qu'ils reçoivent ? C'est pathétique.

Pourquoi tuer des gens, pourquoi mettre Maman en danger ?

Qu'avez vous donc comme prétexte ?

Enfin, j'accuse, j'accuse… Mais hier n'ont péri que des victimes.

Les coupables se frotte les mains, pariant entre eux sur leur réussite.

Mamie les caches.

Tu la connais, ni bonne, ni méchante, juste équilibrée. « Vous n'êtes pas capable de les retrouver ? Alors ils survivront. Vous n'avez qu'à vous bouger le cul ». Mamie est un peu vulgaire… Elle croit à la loi du plus fort.

Je vais essayer de la convaincre de nous les donner. Je vais prier ma Mamie, qu'un peu de justice vienne égayer mes journées.

#PrayForTheWorld.

Mon amour, je vais chez Mamie Monde, là où il n'y a pas de soleil, seulement des victimes du froid. Je vais essayer de trouver d'autre pins. Qui sait… Peut être une forêt ?

 _Je vais où souffle le vent froid  
Dans les pins, dans les pins  
Où le soleil ne brille jamais_

 _J'ai frissonné toute la nuit_

J'ai peur d'aller chez Mamie…

Le Monde est hostile dit-on.

Mais je besoin de pin et d'eau, d'abris et d'aide.

Pour que le soleil arrête de taper et le monde de tourner.

Est-ce que tu sais que Mamie, toute puissante qu'elle est, est une victime elle aussi ?

Elle n'est pas différente de nous.

Un beau jour, elle est tombée sous le charme de Nature, mon grand-père. Tous la fascinait chez lui : sa fougue, sa beauté, sa justesse et son équilibre. De son côté, il était fasciné de voir qu'elle englobait tout, qu'elle était l'alpha et l'oméga, que les Hommes la considérait comme leurs foyer.

Elle l'aimait et il l'aimait. Il se marièrent et se jurèrent d'être ensemble chaque jour l'éternité.

Mais Nature est ce qu'il est : Pour lui, la guerre est naturelle, justement.

Les renards se battent entre eux pour des histoire de dominations, les Homme se battent avec Nature pour des histoire de territoire. Nature devait travailler partout, sur tous les fronts, il n'était jamais là.

Les Hommes commençaient à gagner du terrain.

Nature était débordé, il ne savait plus ou donner de sa personne. Au Nord et au Sud, il fondait. Il débordait de partout, rougissait, semblait près à exploser. Il n'était plus là, il se battait tout le temps. Mais les Hommes avançaient, avançaient...

Mamie a commencé à déprimer, à changer.

Elle est devenue grise et aigrie, acariâtre comme la victime qu'elle est devenue.

 _Son mari était un mordu du travail_  
 _A environ un mile d'ici_

Mais elle l'aimait tu comprends, mon amour ? Le Monde ne voulait qu'être amour. Elle ne voulait qu'aimer la nature.

 _On a retrouvé sa tête dans un volant_  
 _Mais on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps_

Assassiné par ses petits enfants, qui continues d'être le cancer du monde.

Maintenant Mamie, dans un dernier hommage à son mari, ne protège plus que les forts.

C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de pin.

J'ai besoin de cette solidarité, de cette entraide pour que mes enfants se relèvent.

Nous avons tous besoin de ça.

Trouvez-vous un pin, mes enfants, ou soyez-en un.

Nous sommes tous le pin de quelqu'un. Le Monde est impartial, mais nous triompherons de lui.

Nature est morte, mais qui a dit qu'il était impossible de le ressusciter ?

Rien n'est impossible pour une forêt.

Soyez fort mes enfants, croyez en nous. Pensez à vos frères et sœur morts, qu'ils reposent en paix.

A présent, c'est à nous de faire bouger les choses pour que, plus jamais, ne se produise un tel désastre.

Sois fort, mon amour. Je pars à la conquête du Monde, à la recherche de Pins. Je t'aime mon amour, j'aime Maman France, j'aime Mamie Monde, j'aime Papie Nature.

Je vous aimes mes enfants, tous autant que vous êtes.

 **Je comprends ma chérie. Va conquérir le monde, tes enfants restent derrière pour pleurer les morts. Va, nous t'accompagnons dans notre cœur.** **Je te promets d'être un pin, le plus beau et fort qu'il soit. Je te promets que bientôt nous serons une forêt.**

 **Va ma chérie.**

 **Souviens-toi : le soleil ne brille pas dans les pins.**

 **Priez pour Paris.**


	2. Explications

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Tout d'abord une précision : j'ai conscience que les attentats de Paris ne sont pas si « graves ». Des milliers de gens meurent chaque jour ailleurs, et personne ne fait de fiction sur eux. Si j'ai écris là dessus, c'est parce que je suis une connasse d'égoïste : cet attentat m'a vraiment touché, voir traumatisée. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où quelqu'un peut arriver sur une place et se dire qu'il va tuer tout le monde, à la gloire la peur. Je me focalise sur ce qu'i côté de chez moi, je suis plus touchée par ce qui se passe à côté de chez moi, de ce qui peut me toucher. Mais ceci peut aussi être un hommage au victime de tous les jours, je pense à eux :3.

J'ai classé cette fic en Web show parce que c'est le fandom que je connais le mieux et qu'Internet n'a jamais été aussi présent qu'en ce soir. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et même à faire tourner. Les gens doivent être des pins. S'il vous plait...

Maintenant, quelques explications :

Paris désigne la ville, mais pas que. Elle est tout autant une des victimes, qu'une des terroristes. « Nous sommes tous le soleil de quelqu'un ». Nous sommes tous des coupables de quelque chose, mais aussi victime. Paris est tout. Elle est aussi une terroriste qui part exécuter des soleil en croyant faire le bien alors que rien n'est moins sûr : elle obéit, c'est tout. Peut on dire qu'elle est méchante ? A vous d'en décidez.

Le but de cette fiction n'est pas de désigner un coupable où même une victime. Elle n'est là que pour rendre un hommage (certes pas très claire) et encourager les gens à rester solidaire : Un arbre tout seul ne peut rien mais une forêt, beaucoup. Le ton assez enfantin est voulu : si cette fic peut aider des gens a comprendre et à (un peu) dédramatisé la situation, j'ai réussi.

Je suis une connasse d'opportuniste : j'ai utilisé cet attentat pour changer un peu (beaucoup) de style (vous n'avez qu'à livre mes autres fic pour vous en rendre compte) et pour écrire sur une chanson que j'adore et dont je voulais parler depuis longtemps. Nirvana power, merde ! J'espère que malgré mon degré de connassitude vous avez appréciez me lire. C'était vraiment long pour moi… 1855 mots ! Ça peut paraître court, mais c'est un vrai record pour la faignante que je suis. Bref, encore merci d'avoir lu.

Je pense à vous victimes et proche, reposez en paix. Je pense à vous la police, merci d'avoir limité la casse. On vous crache souvent dessus, alors qu'au final vous faites le sale boulot à notre place, donc un putain de grand MERCI !

Merci aux secouristes, aux pompiers d'avoir réussi a avoir pris autant de personne en charge.

Merci à tous ceux qui retwittait et partageait les avis de recherche, les portes ouvertes, et qui se soutenait les uns les autre.

Merci à Drawily et à Edeel pour leur blague de merde qui ont réussi à me détendre. J'espère que vous avez tous eu des amis comme ça pour désamorcer la tension:3.

Merci à Mr Yéyé pour ses chansons qui m'ont accompagné la plupart du temps de la descente aux enfers.

Et surtout, merci, merci au pins, à tous ceux qui ont été solidaire, qui ont ouverts leur porte, vous êtes putain de géniaux les gens !

Mes condoléances aux familles, aux proches, aux victimes, à Paris à la France, au monde. Je ne serais jamais assez bonne écrivaine pour vous exprimez toute ma peine. Je préfère véhiculer un message un peu plus positif… Je pense à vous.

Bref, le message est simple : restez unis et solidaire, ne crachez pas sur les autres soyez un putain de pin ! Vous aurez peut-être l'impression d'être inutil, mais si tout le monde fait comme vous… Le monde devient magnifique. Mettez votre goutte d'eau dans l'océan, levez vous pour former une forêt. Nous sommes forts.

Encore merci d'avoir lu, et surtout, priez pour Paris.

Je vous laisse sur ces mots que J.K ROWLING à écrit, qu'Albus Dumbledore à prononcer et qu'un twittos m'a rappeler :

 _On peut trouver le bonheur dans les situations les plus sombres, il suffit de se souvenir, d'allumer la lumière._

Arc-en-ciel et guimauve, Nimfa.


End file.
